


【双结局】伪灭Spurious Extinction

by Paraly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Strong Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 雕镂精美的伪面，终会在残酷中幻灭。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 3





	【双结局】伪灭Spurious Extinction

＊ooc，一发完  
＊魂片融和警告  
＊非原著性格哈警告  
＊ 

“让我来帮助你……我们一起，将铸造辉煌……”  
每当他沦为遍体鳞伤的沙袋，蜷缩在碗柜的角落被饥饿繁衍的无助感所吞噬时，那个声音便从空气中侵入皮肤，在大脑的沟壑中游动，牵拉着神经，丝缕不散，散布它伟大的演讲。 

“我不需要辉煌。”他用袖子擦掉手臂上的血迹，为了在避开伤口的同时环绕住自己的膝盖，将自己向更小的空间内收缩。 

“你想要什么，我可不止步于让你免于沙袋的命运和阻止饥饿。”低沉的声音似乎轻声笑了，浮动的烟雾摇动着黑暗的帷幕。 

“足够了。”他粗暴的搓揉着自己的眼角，试图用赤裸的真实抑制虚幻的渴望。 

“希望，被尊重吗？相信这是我们最终所能够达到的结局。” 

细弱蚊蝇的掩饰被无视了，对方残酷的唇语撕开沉默的表层，将他的渴望公布于众。 

“你是谁？”在他的视野被无法从光谱识别的光束所包裹之前，这是他所能得到的最后回音。 

“汤姆里德尔，不过现在，我将成为哈利波特的一部分。” 

…… 

哈利波特从混合着血水与泪水的，混乱不堪的地板中爬起来，幽绿的眸子沾染了猩红的底色。 

哈利波特希望被尊重。  
………………  
…… 

＊ 

“你长得很像你父亲，眼睛却像你的母亲……你的父母是非常优秀的人，他们在霍格沃兹上学期间分别担任男女学生会主席……”身体像山丘一样庞大的巨人将眼泪流进他茂密地杂草般的胡须里，掏出沾满油污的手帕，发出汽车鸣笛般的擦鼻涕声。 

哈利决定无视这个仓库管理员－－信中所提到的“教授”，并再一次为自己的未来感到忧虑。他早已听够了“伟大的校长，邓布利多的赞美诗”，邓布利多，一个另他的部分灵魂感到厌恶的名字。 

如果可能，他会想把手臂环绕在胸前，将后背贴靠在墙上，要求真正的教授的带领。但在德斯礼的猎枪口即将固定在他的脑袋上时，他选择的机会有限。 

最终，他拉紧外套，跟着巨人走进风雪…… 

哈利波特希望以自己的身份被尊重。 

＊ 

“有句话你可能已经听腻了……”不要，不要……“你长得很像你父亲，但眼睛像你的母亲……”心脏被人们用钝刀剜去，没有核心的身体被细菌侵蚀。 

在我赌上性命触碰时间的界限，只为换回你的生命时，你所看到的只是你朋友的残影？我讨厌这样。 

“我知道，你一定会成为勇敢的格兰芬多的，小叉子。” 

最后的比喻打破了克制的囚笼，“不要！”他咆哮着，身体随着每一次痛苦的喘息而收缩。“魔法部的人马上就到了，你走吧。”所有辛辣的讽刺被突兀地堵塞在喉咙里，对方勾起的嘴角里格格不入的慰藉使他明白，他又一次填补了空缺的完美，丧失了打破饰面的勇气。 

哈利波特希望真实的自己被尊重。 

＊ 

“要我说，如果他真的是救世主，他就应该站出来！至少应该做点什么……”声音在稀薄的空气中变得渺远。 

手指的伤口似乎突然恶化，拿起树枝的动作短暂终止，烤糊了一半的蘑菇掉入火堆。 

做点什么？他的四肢禁锢在寒风里，冷笑攀上了他的嘴角。你为什么不做？人们也会称你为“救世主”。他们会托举你，赞美你，歌颂你，然后在下一次黑暗降临的时刻将你推到最前方，你所受到的一切奉承将成为原罪。 

哈利波特希望……希望什么，他不知道。 

………………

＊ 

“我为你作间谍，为你在两方游走，为你摄取情报，为你编织谎言，而现在你却告诉我，你让我保护，培养的男孩只是一只待宰的猪……” 

…… 

“是的，时间到了，那个男孩必须要死……” 

…… 

哈利波特试着呼吸，但感觉是冷漠的，体内的血液从未如此寒冷，罗恩和赫敏，他的朋友，将自己分别放置在他的前后，轻而易举地限制了他的行走。 

距离他们拒绝了停留，陪同他面对冥想盆中记忆桎梏的时间，似乎已经越过了一个世纪的长久。 

他放弃了整理自己的姿态，凌乱的步子拖着他穿过破碎的走廊，被押送往门厅。 

“抓住他！”当最后的通缉令被下达，潘西尖利的吼声在死寂的房间被无限拉伸。 

绅士的克制从身上消失了，他躲过了对方短粗的手指，抬腿踹倒了那只母狗。在眼角可以含扩的地方，罗恩正在用魔杖对准他，指尖颤抖。 

杖尖距离他的胸口很近，他甚至能够清楚地看到杖身细微的刮痕，对方在紧张的时候用指甲雕刻杖柄，作为罗纳德曾经的挚友，他对这一点了如指掌。 

“我自己会走。”干涩的声音擦过口腔，他钳住自己的下巴，尽所能得伸展着他僵硬的肌肉，向前移动。像一个勇敢而愚蠢的格兰芬多一样，像他们所希望的一样。 

“没什么想说的？”他的向后转身，右嘴角轻微抬起，施舍给人们一个尖刻的微笑，那是失望与讽刺的完美结合。 

“别……”他看着纳威放弃了照顾自己额头淋漓的鲜血，向他的方向伸出手。 

“让他走。”是赫敏破碎的声音，伴随着不聚焦的眼神，她可悲的蹲在地上，头发蓬乱，失去了全部的支撑她站立的勇气。 

…… 

下坠的月光凸显出禁林树木干枯扭曲的枝条，他的影子在延长中变得稀薄，最终融入进黑暗。破碎的石子与硬质土壤在脚下发出“吱呀吱呀”的低哑呻吟，向上扬起的斗篷擦过杂草的细碎沙声一点一点地抽离着他的神经，胸口在尖利的疼痛中逐渐麻木，任何摆脱痛苦的尝试是徒劳的。“让他走”……这三个字残酷的夺走了他能够驻留的全部理由。 

…… 

“你终于来了？哈利波特。”哈利波特抬起头，直视对方的眼睛，忽视对方扭曲的不规则的脸带来的不适。对方用魔杖敲打着手掌的动作，在他非人类的躯体上，显得可笑而不健全。 

“不问我为什么来吗？”他摊开双手，揉捏了一下自己的肩膀，把魔杖摔到地上。手中的木棍掉进草丛的那一刻，他看着狞笑卷上了对方的嘴角。来看看巫师界到底可悲到哪种地步。 

“血腥的格兰芬多，肮脏的血液，是个波特，世界上最伟大的巫师的阻挡者……如果有什么人是一旦出生就承担了世界上所有的罪恶，那就是你，哈利波特。”哈利波特沉默地俯视着对方参差不齐的长袍断口，似乎透过这些衣领能够看到对方腐朽而幼稚得与婴儿相形见绌的大脑。 

“你是受害者有罪论的坚定奉行者，不是吗？”他的嘴角向后卷曲，暴露出过多的牙齿，这不是一个得体的微笑，却锋利得足以撕开冠冕堂皇的虚妄。 

“或许你对此可悲地毫无察觉，让我来告诉你为什么，因为你是战争的始作俑者，一切灾难与痛苦的根源，沉溺于权利或虚假和平的殒身之人，你和邓布利多都是。”他的嘴角饱含柔软的触感，却投掷出坚硬残酷的事实。 

“不要把我和邓布利多比较！”绿色的光束将他嘴角的微笑定格，因为他听到了自诩伟大的巫师如无助的孩子般暴躁的呐喊。 

……………… 

…… 

哈利波特发现自己正躺在某种无形态介质中身体赤裸，口腔干涸。 

我需要一件衣服，他心想着，睁开双眼。某种轻薄的织物出现在车站的上空，降落并环绕在他的身上，使他第一次体会到愿意被实现的满足感。我需要一杯水，诱人的喜悦情绪在胃里膨胀，迫使他步步紧逼。当一个斟满水的杯子出现时，贪婪的欲望达到了峰值。“如果我说，我希望找到汤姆里德尔的全部灵魂呢？”他扬起头，对着站台高耸的拱顶提问。 

景物在周围飞驰，扭曲的自然结构形成一种复杂的艺术。哈利波特经过孤儿院闪烁的电灯下吱呀作响的断裂台桁，穿过布满焦黑枝干贫瘠枯槁地散落满十字架的墓地，划过攀延潮湿苔藓与腐败味道菌类的岩洞湖面，爬过堆叠层落的浸满血液的遗禁书籍与散落刀刃的阁楼顶端…… 

他缺失记忆，超越理想，只剩下纯粹的目的所构建的单一行动。 

最终，火车的轰鸣与筒口喷出的蒸汽淡化了事物的轮廓，他被白烟包裹回到原点。 

那些佝偻着身体，布满怪异鳞片的小怪物，逐渐向中心聚拢，在完成了走向人类形态的衍变后，消失不见。 

“你在干什么？我的孩子？”邓布利多的声音丧失了使他转身的能力。 

“收回我的工作。我善良有限，并且没有需要兑现的诺言，我不是公共财产，我所做的一切也不是理所当然。”当他雕镂精美的伪面被打碎时，他丧失了对一切规则与界限的概念。 

“你真的要这样做吗？”哈利波特转过身，淡漠的冰层在眼表蔓延，连接眼睑，将阻止了内疚的蔓延，他不具备对失望的共情能力，早年在德斯礼家的生活摧毁了这一点。 

“校长，记得七年前，分院帽长达3分钟的沉默吗？我问它，对我而言最安全的地方是什么？当时的我已经厌恶了在德斯礼家为避免打击而奔跑，并对生命逝去的可能性感到恐惧。在我几乎耗尽了耐心之后，它说，或许暂时符合人们的期望会更安全。” 

“我竭尽全力将雕镂完美的饰面捧到你们面前，“被尊重”“被认知”“被理解”……我一步一步下放自己的底线，而你们却要求我重塑原点。” 

他很快又踏上了火车，在自负的情绪从自己的背部剥落之前…… 

…………  
……  
……  
“你是个懦夫，你没有面对神秘人。你没有去赴死，所以战争没有结束！” 

“懦夫？”哈利波特重复着，沙哑的声音在大厅里回荡，以一种积极的侮辱方式睨视对方，“在你畏缩在人们身后，无法将伏地魔称之以真名的时候，你有什么资格叫别人懦夫。” 

过度张合的口腔将对方的皮肤向四周拉扯，在有限的清醒时间内没有完全恢复的视力无法辨认出对方的身份，只有胸前那片金红色的光影刺痛了哈利的双眼。是他在相反的道路做错了选择，还是他从未拥有过在交叉口徘徊的余地？胸腔溢满了令人沮丧的遗憾，他，哈利波特，重要在生命的最后终于真切地品尝到了背叛所被赋予的可憎含义，以及背后所凝聚的讽刺意味。 

他俯下身，捡拾起地上的格兰芬多宝剑，发出一声嗤笑，绿眸的交线在人民警惕的目光中聚焦于一点。 

“拿着。”他侧握剑柄，向上抛起，剑刃在以完美的弧线轨迹切割着空气，砸在纳威的手中。 

“对准我，去做他们的救世主。”他向前一步，扬起右嘴角，用手指刺戳着自己的心脏，尽管胸腔内某处高耸的砖墙正在瓦解，隐隐作痛。 

“不，我不能！你说过，爱是伟大的。”哈利愣住了，但也只是刹那，濒临凝固点的心脏还未回暖，又迅速凝结出坚实的冰层。 

“把剑给我！”生存欲凝聚出必要性，必要性催生出行动力，哈利看着那位不知名的格兰芬多向纳威冲刺 ，两人扭打在一起，沙砾与尘土在周围沸腾，前者用仅有的智慧绊倒对方，将宝剑对准自己，十指相扣，双腿战栗。 

“你敢吗？”半开合的嘴唇无力遮掩宝剑从手中脱落的声音，哈利又一次玩味般地拾起宝剑，将剑刃向上托举，凝视着剑身上隐秘的威严。“如果你认为这就是战争的结束。”剑刃从前方嵌入肋骨， 贯穿心脏。 

哈利波特希望不必再为被尊重，付出徒劳的努力。 

时间失去了内在的连续性，露出参差不齐的断层，那些晦暗，混乱，拥有着不规则形状的情绪向上翻涌，苍白的阳光，连同光照下城堡的残骸，断裂的树木，干涸的血迹与尸体，似乎在这样的时刻拥有了永恒。 

“漂亮的景象。”寂寥的掌声在落寞的废墟中游荡，徒增空旷。一个男人从人群中走出，与人们对视的完美距离正在形成，棕色的眸子扭曲着光谱折射出红光。“我带来了哈利的口信：一个补偿，作为我为巫师界的愚蠢而陪葬。” 

过度修饰声音被切割停顿，男人略微将头部偏转，欣赏着每一句伴随着恐慌的私语与每一根无意识拉扯头发，抓挠脸部的手指，半晌，他揭开谜面。“我，完整的伏地魔。” 

恐惧的低语在绝壁聚合为此起彼伏的癫狂呐喊，人们倾己所有咆哮出肺部空气，向曾被封神的那具男孩的身体投掷着石子，喊叫着他们有限的大脑所能够组合出的全部辱骂“懦夫”，“牲畜”，“格兰芬多的耻辱”…… 

麦格将宝剑从眼中不契合的“剑鞘”拔除，在绚烂的白光与斑驳的血丝所交织的光影中沉默…… 

…………  
……  
“是啊，你是格兰芬多的耻辱，血液能够沾染格兰芬多宝剑的耻辱。”在抬手抚出最后一道绿光后，伏地魔俯下身，低语声擦过哈利波特的耳朵，被清瑟的风声中打破。 

“我说过，所有服务于我的人，都会得到奖赏。”他抱起男孩的身体，脚步向禁林延伸，身影被迷雾吞没…… 

作出你的选择：  
结局一，葬礼，一切的结束  
结局二，黑暗的诞辰

让我猜猜，是不是小孩子才做选择，你两个都要？（被打  
…………………………………End1…………………………………… 

当红宝石的折光从即将闭合的棺盖缝隙中溢出，每一束色线都投射出讽刺，曾经对创始人遗物的执念彻底沦为了浪费时间的遗憾。 

“等等。”伏地魔用手指抵住厚重的棺盖边缘，侧身握住哈利的手腕。 

“Morsmordre （尸骨再现）”杖尖在冰冷的躯体滑动着，倾尽所有温柔的力度，将黑魔标记的轮廓勾勒。 

“虽然不愿意承认，但原始蛮横的统治时代结束了。我会为你最后使用一次这个咒语。” 

只为感知你的灵魂在这个世界短暂残存的丝缕。

……………………………………End2………………………………  
“所以你就出现在国王十字车站的火车上，扭转了列车航线，把我拉了回来？”哈德良低头扫视着自己的身体，在得到躯体控制权的那一起跌落进墙壁。 

“准确的来说，你只是被转存进另一个非叙事的现实中，将灵魂投影在这里。老实把血输完，我可不想今晚又陪你去你那破车站。” 

“然后你将不得不绞尽脑汁为我选择继哈利与哈德良外的第三个名字以获得魔法的认可，将我区别于前者，作为新生者带回？你还有另一个选择，我没有逼迫你上火车。”哈利波特讲茶杯中的咖啡一饮而尽，抬起手指在空中画了一个圆。 

“我不允许。我不明白活着有什么艰辛，至少是对你而言。” 

“显而易见，我厌烦了在这个我不喜欢的世界生存。” 

“如果我们把这个世界改造为你的理想态呢？我们会铸造辉煌的。”空气在静止中凝固，灼热，难以吸取，哈德良的目光定格在伏地魔的嘴唇上，空洞的吮吸着每一个字词所代表的情感。 

“重新认识一下吧，我是哈德良波特。”他伸展自己的衬衫，向对方伸出手。 

“汤姆里德尔。”魔王嘴角的微笑，抹杀了残遗在新纪元最后的历史。


End file.
